Sgiúrs Dan
by gATITABella
Summary: Morgan has lived with Ciarnan her whole life… She knows everything about her past and what happened to her mother. She's very rebellious and gets away with almost everything… but when a small incident occurs... well you'll see
1. An Introduction

Hello all! After a small hiatus of a year, I've decided to dig up a story that I had in one of my notebooks and start writing fanfics again… Yay!

'' thoughts  
witch message  
""dialogue

Summary: Morgan has lived with Ciarnan her whole life… She knows everything about her past and what happened to her mother. She's very rebellious and gets away with everything… but when a small incident occurs Morgan is sent off to Widows Vale to live with Selene and Cal but her mission isn't to be with Cal… it's to get Hunter

'An Introduction'

I looked over to my digital clock on the night table. 12:00 flashed at me in red lights. 'Midnight. Perfect.' I moved off my bed and, being quiet, made my way over to my closet. Skipping the notorious squeaky floor boards, I pulled out my favorite outfit.

It was way in the back of closet so that neither my father nor his wife could find it. it consisted of black knee-high boots, a short black and gray plaid skirt with three small chain belts on it, a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a black bra. I didn't have much of a chest, probably an A, but, of course, I really didn't care. I pulled my long brown hair, which reached my mid-back, into a high pony tail. I applied some blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner, and smoke-gray eye shadow.

I opened my bedroom windows and let the country air surround me. This is what I loved most about Scotland. 'Fresh Air.' I had lived with my father for twelve years in the states. Well, not him, but the members of his coven. I cast my senses out and made sure everyone was asleep. Once I finished that task, I jumped down from my second story window. I walked down to the back of the house and walked the familiar path to my favorite club, "_Hallow Darkness_." I made my way to the front of the line and flashed a smile at the bouncer, Ian. He unhooked the rope and pointed me in the direction of my friends.

Meara, Analiese, Aislinn, Elizabeth, and Maria were all standing by the bar, drinks in hand. Meara had midnight black hair that lead straight down her back. Her skin was pale and she had sapphire blue eyes. Analiese had brown eyes and hair that were the same shade, which was up in a bun with a few loose curly strands. Aislinn had pale blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Elizabeth had silver blonde hair with frosted blue tips that matched her eyes. Maria had wine red hair with brown eyes that tonight were covered by red contacts.

We all wore black out fits. Club goers knew us well in these parts; there wasn't a club where we hadn't "made an impression." My friends downed their drinks, ordered another round, and gave me a second glass so I could catch up. I never really paid attention to what I was drinking. It didn't matter to me as long as it had the same effect. Actually, none of us paid attention to what we were drinking; all we did was ask for the strongest one. It usually was the same one, depending on the club, but we didn't know the name. After having about 5 or 6 (I lost count), we made our way onto the dance floor. What happened afterwards was a mystery to me.

I like going to this club because most people here knew we were wiccans. Those who were wiccans knew we were all full woodebanes, those who were woodebanes knew to fear me the most, though they had very good reason. For, you see, I am Morgan Riordan-Maceawan, Ciarnan's daughter, heiress to Amaranth, fiancé of Diarmuid O'Conner. Most importantly…

**I am the 'Sgiúrs Dan'.**

**The destroyer**

please review… I'll only continue if you do… if I don't get any, I'll leave it here to rot or delete it.


	2. Repercussions

Thought I forgot, huh? Well, I didn't I've just been doing stuff in school and haven't had much time… I appreciate all the review I've gotten so far and hope for more…. On with the story

witch message  
''thoughts  
""dialogue

!  
Repercussions  
!

I woke up the next morning, not to the sound of my melodious alarm clock, but to Grania's, my father's wife, screeching. She was shouting at the top of her lungs at, from what I could tell, my father. I groggily dragged myself down the stairs, somehow without falling, and walked to the island located in the center of our kitchen. The banshee was still screaming and shouting, so in my still dazed state, I hurled her across the room with some strong wind. She landed with a thump against it and slid slowly down. It wasn't that hard but she was a melodramatic little thing. She'd lay there her whole life just to see if I would be reprimanded. I never quite liked her, although it didn't matter to her, since she didn't like me either.

"Morning, Father. Grania." I murmured, nodding in both directions, while taking a sip from my diet coke which faithfully waited for me every morning on the island. I only had two left. _'Need to go shopping soon._'

"Morgan." My father replied nodding back. "I have some business to discuss with you." Grania dejectedly picked herself off the floor. She wasn't going to get any attention and she knew better than to be around when my father had 'matters' to discuss with me. When Grania had left the room, _'Thank goddess,'_ I let out a sigh and slouched towards the island. She always complained about my lack of posture. I couldn't care less.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, knowing my father only spoke to me this early when 'important matters were at hand.'

"Where were you last night?" I shot up and my back went straight. '_Shit.'_ Knowing I was caught, I slouched back down and answered the question.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong." I said, hesitantly but truthfully. It wasn't a lie but that was only because I couldn't remember anything. As if reading my thoughts, he spoke again.

"Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean nothing happened." His voice was quite calm but he couldn't fool me. He was chocking his coffee mug within an inch of its life. "If you were wondering why you were woken up by that incessant sound, I mean, by Grania, it was because she just received a call from your fiancé's family this morning." He paused and took a deep breath. '_Oh, shit. I'm in trouble_.' "Apparently, you weren't the only one to go out last night," _'Oh, goddess what did I do? I wish I remembered. That's it! No more drinking for me… yeah, that'll last'_ "it seems that Diarmuid, **your fiancé**, and some friends saw you at 'Hallow Darkness' last night in a very compromising position with, not one, but TWO men. Now, I hoped it was a misunderstanding, but, alas, his family seemed adamant on breaking the engagement. They remarked that they didn't want such an 'independent' and 'fickle' child to be wed into their family." '_Ooohh, now I remember smile... wait… SHIT!'_ I tried to run from the room knowing my father's wrath but when I was nearing the doorway, I came face to face with the oak door. I turned around and looked at my father.

To anyone else, he would look like he was calm and rationally thinking. I was not anyone else. I could see him struggle to control his breathing and I noticed that little vein on his temple pulsing. _'Yup, I'm screwed.'_ Knowing better, I made my way back to my previous spot and waited for my father to continue.

"You're probably wondering why Grania cared so much about your recent loss in status." _'Not really.'_ "You see, she wanted you out of this house and her life. Now being your father, I wouldn't want you to just be married off. You're my little girl and I love you… but what you seem to have forgotten is that I NEEDED THAT COVEN!" He shouted the last part and I flinched when his fist met the marble counter of the island. He controlled his breathing and spoke again more calmly than before. "Now, I have found someone that I need you to work your well-known 'charms' on, but he will be quite a challenge." He walked over to where I was and relinquished the poor coffee mug that he had nearly broken.

"Who?" I replied, intrigued. I never passed up a challenge; my father knew that trait in me well, considering he had it too.

"A seeker named Hunter Niall." My ears perked up at the name; it sounded quite familiar.

"Niall? Where have I heard that before?"

"Daniel Niall is Cal Blair's father. He had spent a few years with Selene but left when he found out Fiona was pregnant. Currently, Hunter is on assignment in Widow's Vale watching over Cal and Selene. I want you to… 'charm' him to our side." He placed a hand on my shoulder and displayed a proud smile. I smirked. He knew I would take the challenge. _'This could be fun.'_


	3. Arriving

Sorry about the delay but we had finals and while I didn't study I did have a lot of parties to attend… I have another one next week, too. Anyways, here is the story you waited for

**Btw, she has a really cynical and sarcastic tone for most… all of the story.** Have fun.

* * *

!Arriving!

Well, I'm here. In Widow's Vale. Oh, the excitement! Really, you should here the pressured enthusiasm in my voice. This place is so bland and dull. How do people stand to live here? For such a small town you expect better management, I mean, the theater is missing a neon letter in its sign. Come on, even though there weren't many places that had neon signs where we lived, at least they were pretty and well kept.

Argg, sorry I have mild OCD and if you don't know what that means it's "obsessive compulsive disorder." It basically means I need things a certain way or I go crazy, not psycho crazy, just aggravated crazy. I think that's the only thing Grania liked about me because having OCD meant that I was a super clean freak. I cleaned everything and made sure it was in a specific order. For instance, my cd's were sorted alphabetically and by date; one crate would be… let's say 1997, all cds from that year were there in alphabetical order.

It drove me nuts when Killian would come for a visit, borrow some, and put them back in the wrong place. I nearly tore out my hair once because he had misplaced five, FIVE cds. He thought it was funny, until I started throwing witch fire at him. One time I almost got him…down there… you should have seem him panic when he saw flames on his right thigh oh so close to… it. That moment was purely priceless.

Anyways, I'm here. With Cal and Selene. They are such kiss asses. You should have heard them relaying to my father about my safe arrival and how they made sure I was comfortable and all that crap. Yea, comfortable. First they made me drag all my stuff from the airport to their car and, even then, Cal didn't offer a hand to place them inside their SUV. Do you know how hard it is to place two suitcases and a carryon loaded with heavy crap (my books, incase I get bored; which seem like a good idea now that I'm here) into a car, no scratch that, an SUV? Very hard, considering I have no muscle (really I'm skin and bones, something that wasn't Grania's fault… for once… I just had a fast metabolism and never had a knack for sports; basically, I'm a stick with legs, flat hair, and no boobs. I think a wall has more of a chest than I do.)

So, here I am. Guess we've established that, huh? Really I am bored out of my skull. I sensed a forest nearby as we pulled up to the house, but Selene insisted that I go to my room and rest. What did she think I do on the flight over? Jump up and down, not get bored enough to fall asleep, and mess with some random cute guy… that had brown hair and blue ocean eyes, and that was American, too…. I mean, of course, I fell asleep on the flight over… just not in my own seat… until that stewardess told me to go sit in my seat and put on my seat belt because we were landing (not cool.)

Back to the task at hand, I'm bored. Cal told me that we were going to have a big circle with Selene's coven, can't remember the name… must've slipped my mind, opps, not. He also mentioned that my task, Hunter, was invited as well along with his cousin Sky. What kind of name are those? Hunter and Sky. Might as well name your kid Oak and Sunflower. Sorry, I have a problem with nature names; I've had some bad run-ins with hippies, peaceful by bum.

I haven't really spoken to Cal, yet. We used to be great friends when we were younger, but then my engagement was announced and I had to move to Scotland. He never responded to my calls, letters, or witch messages. Apparently, he had a crush on me, probably more on my power than me. Maybe it's also why he was mean and didn't offer to help me with my luggage, petty spoiled brat. Selene hasn't spoken to me either. I never bothered to find out why. She's most likely jealous of my power. Even with all the energy she has stolen, she has never gotten close to my level.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by boots walking on the wood floor by my room. There was a knock but before I answered the person had already opened the door. Cal stood in the frame and looked at me sprawled out on the bed. I could see the lust in his golden eyes. He wasn't ugly or anything, don't get me wrong, but I could never bring myself to be attracted. He was tall, more than 5'8", brown hair and endless pools of spun gold for eyes. To anyone else, he would be something worth drooling over. To me? He was like my brother, you tell he was handsome but there was no spark beyond that. I stared at him my bed. In my view, he was upside down, due to the fact my head was towards the door and I was lying on my back. Courtesy would've obligated me to turn over, but when you're lazy courtesy is nothing. I just laid there and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I went back to my staring at the ceiling. It was the most exiting thing I had done all day. He cleared his throat and I turned over to face him, thoroughly annoyed that he had forced me to move.

"Mother is waiting for you downstairs. She says to put on your robes and come down because the guests will be arriving soon." He stated tersely. He remained in the doorway, obviously waiting for me to do as he said.

Out of spite, I stayed where I was on the bed and just stared at him. I could see the veins pulsing as I continued to refrain from moving. When I could visibly see him tensing, I decided to move. Slowly, of course. I liked spiting people in short doses. It's more fun that way. I pulled out my mother's green robes. They were all I had to remember her. My father had kept the rest for himself. I slipped the smooth material over my clothing and removed them underneath. I didn't want Cal to see more than I wanted. It was kind of creepy; his persistence. He had even tried begging my father to allow him to marry me instead of Diarmuid. Even I wouldn't have chosen him. It would be incredibly awkward.

"You can go now seeing as I've already changed and your message has been delivered." I replied with my back to him. His presence was very disturbing at the moment, I only just remembered that all I had covering me was a long robe of thin material. I heard the door close, but I still sensed him in the room. Without warning, I felt his hand on my shoulder, which was then followed my by his mouth. 'Ewww, get it off, get it off!' This was so wrong in so many ways. I struggled out of his grasp and went over to the door.

"Would you kindly leave? I would like some privacy." I said, opening the door. He came but stopped short about a foot.

"Mother told me to accompany you downstairs." He replied grinning. 'Goddess, protect me.' I knew him well enough to know I wasn't going to get from the third floor to the first without any problems. The guest had already started to arrive and were all downstairs. No one was going to be coming, especially not Selene.

I ran out the door and nearly stumbled down the stairs in my haste to get away. Just as I reached the second floor, Cal grabbed one of my hands and jerked me towards him. Pulling with all of my might, I got halfway down the stairs before he pushed me against the wall. I whimpered as I felt his mouth on me and tightly closed my eyes. It felt so wrong and I didn't want to be there. I started pounding on his chest, but he had my arms trapped between us limiting their capabilities. I opened my eyes just as I felt his weight leave my body. There was a flash of gold and when I looked down, Cal was sprawled at the base starring at me.

Then I noticed he wasn't starring at me but the person who was keeping me from following his example down the steps. He was tall, maybe 6'2", blonde hair that looked half gold in light and half silver in the shadows. He looked over at me and I felt myself go breathless. Sea-green eyes were staring at me, concern etched perfectly in them. I knew right away he was my assignment. Father had shown me a picture of him before I left. That photograph had down him no justice.

"Are you okay?" a silky voice asked. I realized that the voice belonged to him. Unfortunately, before I could reply, I was wretched from his arms and into Cal's. I struggled so he threw me behind him, nearly causing me to fall as he did down the remaining steps.

"Hello, brother." Cal said icily. He was glaring with a great intensity and I could tell he wanted to strangle him. I stepped up the stair went under Cal's arm, and stood between them.

"You must be Hunter." I said cheerfully. Spite is such a fun thing. "I've heard little about you but I am intrigued. Imagine my surprise when I heard you were a seeker at such a young age." I giggled like an idiot. Anything to piss off Cal. I love being evil. I rapidly grabbed his hand and rudely pulled us both past a fuming Cal. 'Not my fault he still likes me.' I smiled evilly. When Hunter and I rounded the corner, I pushed him against the wall and placed the most chaste kiss I could muster. Trust me; it was hard considering I haven't kissed anybody that innocently in a while.

"Thank you, for saving me. I was getting really scared." I must've sounded incredibly innocent because he just smiled at me.

"It was nothing." I smiled back and pulled him along until we got to the circle room. I abruptly let go of his hand and went over to Selene. My change in demeanor must've surprised him because when I looked back he was staring at me from the spot where I left him. 'Got him. Perfect'

* * *

So that's it… you'll have to wait for my next chapter although I can't make any promises as to when it will be done… I know how I want it to end but I just don't know what should happen in between… please review 


	4. You Think You Know

Here it is… hope you like please review and read the notes at the bottom

Okay I fixed what needed to be fixed… someone pointed out to me that the thoughts and dialogue were hard to diminish, and me, forgetting my usual format, didn't bold them…

line- time change  
" "dialogue  
'Bold' thoughts  
'Italic' Ciarnan's words of wisdom

You Think You Know

**Y**ou know those people who say that you should always do the right thing and never be evil? Yea, they were the ones who had their things stolen or were wronged and their plan for revenge fell out. No one in this world is completely good or evil; I know that. I'm not evil and neither is my father; I kind of hate explaining that to people. So he has few ideas and morals that aren't socially popular, so did every other 'evil' dictator and tyrant. They were all said geniuses and had vast intellects. Guess what? They all died in the end. The ironic part is they didn't die because of mutinies from their own followers or because those righteous idiots who fought against them won; they lost because of they got cocky, thought themselves immortal and indestructible. This is the fate that awaits my father. I know this and I will welcome it with open arms. He made a wrong turn somewhere in his quest for power. I think it was when he killed my mother, but that's only because she was very powerful and probably could've controlled or restrained him. Most likely, his wrong turn was when he started to threaten and kill people. See, that, that is not socially acceptable. I shake my head disappointedly at this. You don't build up and gain control by being socially unacceptable. You have to be hypocritical and manipulative; like the way I am with father, Cal, and how I will be when I nab Hunter. I understand the error of my father's way, but not the way people would think. If I were to kill people it would have to be deaths that are necessary; my father? He killed too many covens, and openly I might add. So a few people disagreed, he could've still gotten a few people instead of decimating the whole coven and town. Anyways that's not the point, the point is I'm not him… I'm better. I'm destined to be better. Who else would be better to take over the world than the one that called the destroyer? That's all for this entry.

**Sgiúrs Dan**

I closed my book of shadows and placed it back inside its case. Of course, it was spelled for protection and there was a tiny curse that met anybody who wasn't me. Killian and Cal both learned the hard way not to touch my things. I am much stronger than they are, did they really think they could break though my spells so easily? It should've thrown them off right then but, hey, when you're a girl, people always underestimate you. I made my way downstairs where Cal and Selene were waiting for me. Something I learned and perfected from my father.

'_Make people wait, it gets them frustrated and unable to focus on what you're doing or going to do. But there is a slight precaution. Don't make them wait too long and don't make the wrong people wait. If it's somebody important, **you** should be early rather than late. But if they are not, make them wait only a minute or so. If you make people wait too long, they'll be too angry to listen to you. People are easy to manipulate, Morgan, but it is also easy to screw that up.' _I took his words to heart and they always saw me through. He may be power hungry and overly ambitious, but my father never hesitates to tell me something that could help and protect me.

Selene was the first to look up at me as I made my entrance. A scowl was firmly set upon her face and I knew she was mad because she knew she didn't have much power over me and I didn't consider her important enough to be early or on time to this little meeting.

"You're late." She announced. I thought it was already painstakingly obvious, but most people like stating the obvious. I guess it makes them feel smart to note and announce it before anybody else can. I shrugged my shoulder in response and sat in one of the stools by the island in the kitchen.

"You're father called," she paused to see my reaction. I continued drinking my diet coke and waited for her to speak. "He wants a report of your progress with the seeker boy and how you are approaching the situation." I nodded my head. To anyone else this would sound very cold, but I wasn't anyone else and knew the meaning behind his words. I made a move to leave but Selene held up and a hand, gesturing to me she was not done. "I want you to know, Morgan, that while you are a guest in this house I would like to be treated with decency and respect. I will not tolerate you cursing my son." She finished definitively and Cal sat smugly looking at his mother with adoration. My blood was boiling at the slight injustice but I held back my anger and gave her an answer.

"I want you to know, Selene, that while I am a guest in this house I would like to be respected as well and that my privacy does not get invaded. Also, if it was up to me I would've done more than just curse you're pathetic excuse for a son for trying to pry into my book of shadows. Unfortunately, my father made it a rule that until you captured the magic from the members of Starlocket, I am not allowed to touch either one of you in fear that it will compromise both of our missions. So just so you know _Selene_, while this may be your house, _I _am the powerful and feared witch here, not you." I grabbed my coke and proceeded to return to my room. I smiled as I cast out my senses and felt Selene's untamed anger flowing out. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Today was not a good day. I got lost. In this small little itty, bitty town, I got LOST! How the hell does that happen! And on top of that, I'm out of gas. Cal did this, I know he did. He is going to pay.'**

I sat seething in the SUV which was lifeless on the side of the road. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white and I could feel my nails biting into my skin. If anybody were to actually come down this road and see me, they would swear I was psycho. I know how I looked; an angry girl holding onto a steering wheel of an unmoving car as if willing it to life. **'Yup, they've caused me to go as mental as they are.'**

Suddenly, something moving caught my eye. It was a car. **'YAY! I'm saved.'** It pulled over and stopped in front of the SUV. Someone got out and I immediately got happier. It was Hunter. **'I correct myself again. Today _was _a good day.' **When he saw me in the driver's seat, a smile grew on his face and he came to my window. I rolled it down and greeted him.

"Hey, how are you?" I abhor being courteous. It's so politely fake.

"Good. You have some car trouble?" Once again, people love stating the obvious. **'No, I just decided to sit in my car on an abandoned road for the last HOUR!' **I chocked down the urge to be rude. _'If you want or need something, be as courteous as possible. Once that person has outlived their usefulness, it doesn't matter how you treat them. However, be careful… some people can be useful more than once.'_ Father's words echoed in my head again and I smiled at the memory.

"Yea, apparently, I ran out of gas. I should've checked the gauge before I left but I was in a hurry**." 'A hurry to save my poor sanity.'**

"Where were you going?" **'Goddess, is he always this considerate?… oh yea, I forgot. He's not American.'1** He smiled at me and I could tell he was trying to charm me.

"Nowhere special. I just heard that there was a book store where I could find some stuff to read and study with and maybe stock up on supplies." I smiled back. I probably looked like a helpless idiot, but anything for father**. 'Argg.'2**

"I know the place you're talking about. I'll take you there and you can call a towing company to get your car." I nodded and smiled as sweetly as I could. I rolled up the window and unlocked the door. He, like a gentleman, opened it for me and helped me out. Pressing the button to lock it on the keychain, I followed him to his car and sat down as he, once again, had held the door open and closed it once I was inside. We drove most of the way in a comfortable silence. Unfortunately, he had to go and disrupt it.

"So, you're Ciarnan's daughter?" **'Okay, is this going to be good day or not?'** I sighed and looked out the window. I knew what this guy thought of my father and anybody else associated with Amaranth.

"Yes. And you are Daniel Niall's son, Cal's half brother… blah blah blah. Is there a reason you decided to state my heritage?" I tried not to sound biting but I can't help it. I hate prejudice people, especially those whom are uninformed.

"N-no. It wasn't meant as anything bad." He stuttered out. I know I caught him off-guard with my tone.

"Yes, it was. Don't cover it up. Be honest, at least." I stared out the window hoping we would arrive at the book store soon. Although, I had a nagging feeling I had seen that same clearing twice, and we kept taking the same turns. Looks like somebody is trying to get me to talk.

"Sorry." He kept his eyes on the road and I knew he really was I could feel it. "Why are you here in Widow's Vale? I thought you never left your father's side." Finally, he got to the point.

"I'm here on a much needed vacation and as a punishment- don't ask. And I am not joined at my father's hip if you must know, you assuming, little prick."- **'I hate assumptions, especially when they pertain to me.'** My voice started to rise as we passed the marker I had set when I got suspicious. "And for Goddess' sake will you stop driving in circles. I have been distracted by better and, apparently, smarter people than you!" I called out a spell and the tires screeched against the pavement. I yanked open the door and started to run/walk. I heard him try to start the car, but after I hit the brakes, I went into the engine with my mind and disconnected the battery. The car door slammed shut and I heard footfalls try and catch up. Closer than I had originally thought, he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. Both of us were seething.

"What did you do to the car?" His eyes were wild and I noted they had changed from a cool, ice green to now a dark emerald.

"Why don't you just figure it out yourself? Seeing as you only need to assume you know what you're doing!" I was really angry. My eyes were probably red with fury. "Just ask for a report that contains a few accounts! Maybe that will make it simpler!" He looked at me utterly confused, all his rage and anger gone. How could he not figure it out? Did he want me to spell it out for him? Finally I got fed up with his silence and blank stares and told him. "Do you know how hard it is to be the child of a supposedly evil man? No, wait, let me correct myself as my step-mother does- the illegitimate child, seeing as he killed my mother? Do you think I haven't been through this before? People just happen to be asking if I'm his daughter, trying to get me to say something incriminating. It's pathetic! So, why don't you just call your stupid council and tell them to stuff themselves! " I somehow screamed all of this in one breath.

I turned away at his face that was the perfect picture of shock. I walked for about a mile and I finally saw the damn book store. I didn't feel like shopping anymore, lucky for me, there was a telephone both right outside. I got in and opened the phone book. After I had called the taxi, I inserted the needed amount and called long distance. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home where I only had to deal with Grania and other controlled situations. I started to cry and waited for my father to pick up the phone.

* * *

**A/n:** 1st: I am American and I live in Miami. It is very hard to find somebody polite here unless they are from somewhere else, like Ft. Lauderdale (like an hour away). And if you come from a big city, you know what I'm talking about. Nobody is polite. They are cold and heartless and they will splash water on you if they are in a car and you are walking on a sidewalk… it happens in real life not just in movies. 

2nd: Okay, I know when some of you read that you're going to be like 'Wtf! She hates him... blah blah blah' but if you've read 'night child', there is a passage before she mentions his funeral about when she visits him at Borach Mean. She does love her father even though he was 'evil'; he still wanted the best and saw her as a powerful witch instead of just an untrained witch like everyone else. Family is family. You can disown them but if you ever see them hurt, you can't help but defend them. No one understands how you feel about your family because it's **your** family not theirs.


	5. ‘A Little Bit of Freedom’

Okay… here is the next chapter.

! or line :time change  
" ": dialogue  
**'Bold':** thoughts  
_'Italic': _Ciarnan's words of wisdom  
_!Italic, underlined !_: witch message

* * *

'A Little Bit of Freedom'

Staring at the wall, I remained in the fetal position I had chosen when I arrived in the taxi. That was three days ago. I entered the house with a tear-stained face and made a beeline for my 'room.' My father had never answered the phone nor had he even bothered to call afterwards. Since then, I have ignored every attempt Cal and Serene have made to get me out of the room or eat. I remained stoic in my room wallowing in my solace. Thoughts came and went, although none quelled the anger, anguish, and feelings of abandonment that plagued me.

Watching the colors of the sunset splashing against my wall, I finally sat up. I took a good look around the room that they called mine when I arrived at this goddess-forsaken house. It was barren and empty, nothing seemingly different from before I arrived. The room had a dresser located on the wall across from my bed that had a window that gave a view of a strong oak tree and two closet doors, finally on the forth wall, of which my bed was against, was the door that led out to the hallway, to a place beyond comfort, to reality.

I turned to stare longingly out the window. Back in Scotland, there was a protected forest where I could run freely as a wolf, although father never knew. I loved the feeling the wind brought to my wolf self and all the scents that assaulted my sensitive nose. It was as though I was in a new world every time. There was a forest a bit past this house, but I knew it was small and would eventually lead me to civilians where there was a chance I could be shot or kill someone. Eh, I chanced it.

Shedding my clothing, I opened the window and looked down to the land below. I was only two stories up; I could make it without a scratch. Jumping out, I shape shifted and landed on my forepaws. Turning towards the promising freedom of the trees, I ran as fast as I could, letting my animal instincts take over. Some hours later, I realized that I did not know which way to get back to Cal's house. My muscles were aching and my magick was week from the transformation. I desperately needed to rest. Lying on a pile of leaves hidden by a tree, I rested my legs and closed my eyes. As I felt my consciousness leave me, a near-by scent caught my nose. It was only after my eyes had finally closed I realized that it was familiar. One last coherent thought ran through my mind. **'Oh goddess, not him, not now…'**

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know it is short, but it is all I can provide for now. I am sorry. I'll try to write again soon.


	6. A Plan

Hello my lovely readers… I am so sorry for the delay, I had originally wanted to post the chapter last week; I was one of the million FPL providers that had their power disabled due to Wilma. Luckily, for us, a cold front followed it so the loss of A/C was not that bad… anyways on to the long awaited story.

line- time change  
" "dialogue  
**'Bold':** thoughts  
_'Italic': _Ciarnan's words  
_!Italic, underlined! _: witch message

* * *

Recap: One last coherent thought ran through my mind. **'Oh goddess, not him, not now…'**

**'A Plan'**

My weary eyes finally opened after goddess knows how long, but to a sight that I did not want to encounter. I was lying on a threadbare couch, naked with only a blanket as a shield, and Hunter Niall passed out next to me with dark circles around his eyes. In the dim light, his hair shone silver; I was almost tempted to touch it until something clicked.

Whenever someone had tried to enter my mind without my consent, he or she would be assaulted by my most pained images. This, usually, caused all those trying to get into my mind, while I slept, a rude awakening (no pun intended) and made them pass out from shock or whatever else. I immediately recognized the signs that typically occurred afterwards: short labored breaths, darkened eyes, and a pained expression. **'Serves him right.'** I thought nodding my head in agreement with my own thought. However, my little empathetic side felt bad for him. Yea, that lasted. I then proceeded to awake him by swinging my arms out 'accidentally' and then followed by yawning very loudly. **'Now _that_ is a rude awakening.' **I could not help but laugh at his expression from being awoken in such a manner. Propping myself on my elbow and making sure I was covered, I cocked my head to the side and, as innocently as I could manage, said;

"Have a nice dream sleeping beauty?" he scowled at me and got up from his sprawled position on the floor.

"Either you have twisted dreams or you're just twisted." I knew what he was talking about. I laughed at him silently for underestimating me… again. Just because I was asleep did not mean my defenses were down. I smiled sweetly at him but did not address him on the subject.

"Can I have some clothes?" Well, _that_ seemed to have stopped his train of thought. With his eyes averted, e pointed to a pile of clothing on the coffee table then pointed up the stairs.

"Up the stairs and at the end of the hall" (1) I picked up the pile and followed his directions. Halfway up, I decided to annoy him and show how I outsmarted him… again.

"By the way, next time you decide to skim someone's mind, ask for their permission. You never know what kind of defenses they could have." I kept walking ignoring the indulgence I would get from seeing his surprise. Giggling as I entered the bathroom to change, my smile turned to a slight scowl. The clothing was too big for me, height-wise. I knew that his cousin, Sky, was quite tall like him, but I had been hoping that maybe she had some older (shorter) clothing. **'She probably does, it's just in a box somewhere in England.'**

With no other way to clothe myself, I donned the baggy and dragging clothing and went back downstairs. To my surprise, Hunter was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. He looked so peaceful and this time I did not hesitate to touch his baby soft hair. It glittered between silver and gold in the dim lighting of his living room. His serene hypnotizing green eyes fluttered open and I could not pull my self away from his stare. Silence crept upon us and my senses felt heightened. It scared me, so I decided to shatter the silence.

"How long was I out?" He blinked as if he heard me, but at the same time was too immersed in the moment to comprehend what I said.

"Couple of hours." He stared at something over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to a clock on the wall. It was 4 A.M.; I had left at dusk, around seven. I nodded at the clock and turned back to face him. He stared into my eyes and I felt myself being pulled in by his eyes. Before I knew it, I was kneeling by the side of the couch and my lips were inches from his. Yet, all I could see was the endless sea in his eyes.

We kissed and it was as if I had found the epitome of bliss. We pulled away and even though it was a simple kiss, we were both breathless. **'He's my mùirn beatha dàn.'** I thought anxiously. I felt my heart start to become whole and then I pushed myself away from him as my father's words traveled into my _head 'A challenge… seeker... I want you to 'charm' him to our side…' _**'Oh no. The mission. Father. He is not going to let him live past his usefulness. But I need him safe, even if he is my weakness.'** I gripped my head as I felt a headache start. **'Would he love me enough? Both of them? I cannot choose sides. I refuse. I need a plan.'** I smiled triumphantly as a plan formedin my mind, ensuring my safety and his. I removed my hand from my forehead and looked back into Hunter's eyes. He wore a confused look on his face. **'Cute.' **I leaned in for one last kiss. Pulling back, I gave him a genuine and sincere smile.

"I'll be back soon. I have some loose ends get rid of and to tie up." Grabbing his keys from its place by the door, I left to start my plan.

* * *

1. I do not remember the orientation of the house and I do not have any books to back me up.

A/n: Yea, delayed reaction huh? Sorry I haven't been updating as often as most of us would like but school is getting very complicated, especially since we missed like two weeks cuz of the hurricane. I promise I'll update again by December. Hope you enjoyed it( sorry if it seems vague) and don't forget to review.


End file.
